Imposible
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Fred Weasley II está enamorado. Pero su amor... Su amor es imposible. Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Imposible**

* * *

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**

**Disclaimer:** _No soy rubia, no tengo millones de euros y no vivo en Inglaterra. Tengo el pelo negro, dos pesos en la billetera y vivo en Argentina. En fin, nada de esto es mío, sólo la trama._

* * *

_¿Qué es el amor sin un poco de obsesión? ¿Qué es el amor si no es imposible? ¿Qué es el amor sin dolor? ¿Qué es el amor? _

_Fred Weasley, el hijo mayor de George y Angelina, se pregunta esto a diario._

* * *

La ve caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts, junto con todas sus amigas. Tiene la túnica perfectamente puesta, el pelo atado y ordenado y la mochila con los libros para las asignaturas en el hombro, como la buena (no tan buena) estudiante que es.

La ve y solo puede atinar a pensar en lo hermosa que se ve, con esos ojos azules y esa piel tostada. La ve y la quiere solo para él.

Pero sabe que con lo único que podrá contentarse es con verla. Porque ella es imposible para Fred Weasley.

Quiere gritarle al mundo que la ama, pero no puede. Quiere gritar que ama a la ravenclaw, a la pelirroja que lo tiene loco.

¿La ama? Él suele pensar que si, pero algo en su mente, muy en el fondo, sabe que no, que solo es una obsesión poco sana.

Pero no le importa. No mientras la pueda ver caminar todos los días, no mientras la pueda ver con sus amigas y disfrutar de sus éxitos en silencio.

Él siempre está cerca de ella, cuidándola y protegiéndola de todos esos buitres, que se hacen llamar chicos, que la siguen adonde quiera que vaya.

Ella siempre es amable con él, es cariñosa. Él sabe que ella no lo ama, pero aun así se ilusiona y piensa en la ravenclaw todo el tiempo. Cree amarla, pero ella es imposible.

Él es más grande que ella y ni siquiera están en la misma casa. Pero eso solo hace que se ponga más ansioso al esperar el desayuno, almuerzo, cena y recesos. Porque desea verla.

James y Albus lo notan distinto, más callado. El mayor de los Potter se refugia en Lily para hacer bromas, porque Fred ha dejado de hacerlas. Sí, porque a ella no le gustan ese tipo de bromas.

_¿Cómo una persona puede cambiar tanto por otra?_ Se pregunta a diario. Él ya no es el mismo. Ahora es taciturno y callado cuando antes era alegre y bromista.

Hasta hace poco solo la veía como una _hermana_. Pero ahora la… _desea_.

Al menos es lo que él quiere pensar. Su mente le dice que no, que no la desea, que no debería tener esos pensamientos.

Pero quizás si no se acercara a ella, al menos no tanto, no tendría esos pensamientos que él empeña en hacer salir a flote y su mente intenta hundir.

Sabe que está mal. Pero cada vez que la ve volar la quiere un poco más. Es muy buena cazadora. Si es tan buena que en su último partido hizo una Finta de Porskov, una jugada dificilísima para una estudiante de cuarto año.

Está obsesionado con ella. La obsesión es un sentimiento doloroso. La obsesión hace que sepa todo acerca de ella, pero hay cosas de las que preferiría no enterarse.

No quiere enterarse. Pero se entera. Se entera de que ella está enamorada, Lucy se lo ha dicho. Está enamorada de un Slytherin, "_un Slytherin, Dios, de la peor clase tenía que elegir"_, piensa. Es amigo del novio de Lily.

Ella, su obsesión malsana, quiere a ese chico. Si no es más que un escuálido callado. Él es mucho mejor para ella. Es alto, fuerte y es un cazador de primera.

Pero debe dejar de obsesionarse. Debe hacerlo. No vivirá feliz si sigue así. Debe buscar a alguien más. Una chica, un perro, estudiar de ser necesario. Algo para olvidarla.

Algo para olvidar su cabello rojizo, sus ojos azules, su piel tostada… Algo, lo que sea.

Le cuesta, pero de a poco, vuelve a ser el mismo bromista de antaño. James es feliz. Su primo ha vuelto. Y seguirán haciendo bromas, con la compañía de Lily, desde ahora, que resultó ser una excelente estratega por lo que jamás podrán atraparlos.

De a poco vuelve a ser el mismo. Ahora su cara está iluminada, sus ojos brillan, habla mucho y está alegre. Una amiga de Rose ha conseguido que la olvide. Que olvide que la ha amado en algún momento

De todas formas a veces, cuando está solo, recuerda. La recuerda. Y piensa: "_¿Qué habría sido de mí si siguiera enamorado de Roxanne?"_

Porque ahora lo sabe. Era solo una obsesión. Un sentimiento derivado de su sobreprotección. Porque él debía cuidarla. Sabe que estaba mal enamorarse de su **hermana**.

* * *

_¡Mi primer incesto! Fue muy complicado en verdad, porque no me gusta, ni siquiera entre primos, pero obviemos que me gusta el James/Rose xDDD. La verdad, hasta lo tuve que charlar con mi mamá..._

_- Mamá,_

_-¿Qué, hija?_

_-Estoy escribiendo un incesto._

_-No me gusta que escribas eso._

_-Es para un reto._

_-Bueno, entonces si..._

_Esto fue en serio (97% real). Pero bueno._

_En fin: 744 palabras o eso creo. Estoy decepcionada de mí misma. Pensé que daba para más._

_Dejen un review y comenten que les pareció, para no sentirme tan mal porque escribí lo más contrario a mí que existe. :D En fin, espero que les haya gustado la historia, tanto como (no) me gustó escribirla a mí. Bueno, al final me gustó. Juli..._


End file.
